


def 100% over her ex

by land_of_rarepairs_and_showtunes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Getting Back Together, Humanstuck, also the actual college stuff isnt rly there yet, its just mentioned a bit, weird ex texts at 4AM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7047715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/land_of_rarepairs_and_showtunes/pseuds/land_of_rarepairs_and_showtunes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been 17 months since the two had so much as spoken. And Roxy was completely over it. Completely and utterly. So over him that she could sit there eating her junk, watching her crap TV trying to finish shit for class and her thoughts would drift to him exactly zero times.<br/>Well, exactly zero times until he texts her, out of the blue.<br/>And everything's a train wreck from there.<br/>(Rated Teen for some swears and sexual references)</p>
            </blockquote>





	def 100% over her ex

It’s hard to pin-point an exact worst moment in someone’s life, especially if that person is someone like Roxy Lalonde. But if you were to ask her right then and there, as she sat in her bedroom at the unholy hours of the morning, snacking on some chips (and energy drinks), she knew what she wouldn’t tell you. The worst moment of her life was definitely not her breakup that happened seventeen months ago. She was completely and utterly over her ex. He was a douche, and she didn’t need him back in her life.

...Right?

Right. Of course. Obviously. It had been over a year since they had even spoken. He had broken her heart, and she was in (stoically hidden) ruins at first, but now she was completely okay. 

Definitely over her ex. She was 100% sure of it, as she sat, reruns of some medical drama acting purely as white noise as she finished her up her homework.

A little while after the rerun had ended, at precisely 4:13 AM, however, was a different story.

She turned off the TV after a while, deciding that it was only a distraction. It was because of this that she noticed the faint vibrating next to her. Her phone.

Wondering who could be texting her at such a late - early? - hour, she picks up her phone, and cringes at the intensity of the light. Once she toned down the brightness and the screen was visible rather than blinding, she bit her lip. That was not a name she was expecting to see, and especially not at an hour like this. She opens her phone, reading through the texts sent to her by her ex, Cronus Ampora.

hey rox  
I know it’s been awhile and we haven’t really talked. Not that you would ever want to, probably. And I totally get that. I was awful and what I did was a real dick move.  
but uh  
now that it's been a whole year and then some and I'm sure you've gotten over it at least a little.  
at least I really hope you have. If you're still a blubbering mess like you were the last time I tried talking to you, I don't think I’d have it in me to forgive myself for what I did. 

(You snorted at the mixture of cliché and kinda rude. That was Cronus, for sure.)

you've always been really tough though, I'm sure you're over a shit bag like me.   
but I wanted to apologize anyway.  
because, well

The gray dots occupied a speech bubble at the bottom of her screen. He was still texting. She didn't know how to react to this. She was almost too tired to work, and definitely not in the right state of mind to be texting her ex. That was one of the things that took careful thought and precision. 

Advanced computer science shit that could cost her a graduating grade? She could do that with ease. Responding to Cronus’s strangely affectionate texts? …

…

new phone who dis

Smooth. 

c'mon rox. you know who this is.  
I wasn't expecting you to be up though.  
y would u txt if u thought id b catchin zzzs?  
u just rly wanted to rant bout how u wanna hook up w/o me being around 2 shut u down, huh?  
No!  
I mean, yeah. I just wanted to get through what I wanted to say without any interruptions!  
but I didn't text just to ask you out!  
what kind of shit bag do you take me for?  
do u want an answer to that?  
okay no. That was a very rhetorical question. But you know what I mean.  
yeah, I gotchu  
but if u didn't txt bc u wanted 2 ask me out again (n im figuring that the whole “im not a douche” thing means ur not txting bc you want sexy times)  
then y r u hittin me up at like 4 am?  
To apologize  
cronus, that was a million n a half years ago. Y now, outta the blue like that?  
because I needed to eventually! I know I already did, but… That one time doesn't count. That was right after it happened. You were upset and I thought you probably needed time.  
damn, when did u get all sentimental n lady-smart w/ ur insincere apologies n exactly the right words?  
did u get kankri 2 write u a script?  
I'm serious rox! Kankri didn't do anything.  
yeah, kan wouldn’t do shit like that. It was porrim, amiright?  
no rox! this is how I actually feel! I started getting “lady smart” when I realized what a big mistake I made, and how it broke my girlfriends heart.  
*ex-gf.  
you know what I mean!  
i do. the sass is just my natural response when i dont know what 2 say otherwise  
like, what do u want from me rn?  
”oh crocro bby i forgive u lets go have sex in ur greaser car!!1!1”?  
bc that ain’t happening  
no! Rox, of course not! I don’t even need you to forgive me if you don’t want to.  
I just need you to know that I’m sorry.

And maybe it was the hour, or that Roxy hadn’t gotten a decent night’s sleep in far too long. Maybe it was the fact that her brain was running solely on energy drinks. Or maybe Roxy had really shitty emotions, or maybe she was just that stupid. But regardless of what caused it, she responded with an answer she would regret in the morning:

it’s chill. I forgive u n shit or whatevs.

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly more to come? I want to write some more, but I'll only have the motivation to do this if I see that some people like it! Feedback, like always, is much appreciated!


End file.
